Peysiant Guril
Peysiant Guril is a hypericumite who once shared a relationship with Imeryn Hypericum and Highemperor. She would later engage in a short-lived romance with Imeryn's twin sister, Ameryl Hypericum. Description Appearance Peysiant Guril is shorter than Ameryl HypericumTales Post 6, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. She has a heart-shaped faceTales Post 7, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality For a time Peysiant Guril regarded Ameryl Hypericum as royalty, even after her exile from the Hypericum Empire. She has a strong presence of mind. Religion Peysiant Guril joined the Religion of Nothing. She is a pervert and even when in a loving relationship, she likes perving on her sexual partner in non-sex ways. She later twisted her religious principles into desiring to reduce everything to Nothing, that is, to annihilate everything.Pan Post 106, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. History Origin A peasant girl in Hypericum, Peysiant Guril was apparently originally a woman of no account. She fell in love with the twin princesses Imeryn and Ameryl from afarPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer., even spying on them with binocularsPan Post 106, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Highemperor caught her spying on their tryst with him, and there was an instant attraction. He encouraged her to present her suit to the princesses, so she did when they began accepting suitors. Both princesses were taken were taken with her, but while Ameryl was willing to share, Imeryn was not, and this led to the split between the sisters, ending in Ameryl's exile while Imeryn married Peysiant GurilPan Post 23, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. and Highemperor.Pan Post 115, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. Eventually, after Highemperor left and Imeryn's madness consumed her, Peysiant Guril sorrowfully left her queen behind, wandering the multiverse.Pan Post 106, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. The Story of Ameryl Main article: The Story of Ameryl Peysiant Guril joined the Religion of Nothing as a Pariṣā and studied at the El'Psassmet Wat in the religious city of El'Psassmet itself. There she was met by Ameryl Hypericum in a moment of serendipity but Ameryl was trying to lose her past, which included Peysiant Guril. Ameryl left her to go and bathe in milk and nutmeg. While there she changed the colour of her hair from pink to the same white as the milk she was in. Peysiant Guril was the transformation and liked it. She, without further talk, moved close to Ameryl and engaged in the very romantic passion that Ameryl was trying to escape. Months had passed and Ameryl is analysing the relationship she has with Peysiant Guril and understood it wasn't helping her to move on. After a kiss on the sleeping Peysiant's head, Ameryl left and Peysiant Guril remained behind. Gul Moff Peysiant Guril eventually left El'Psassmet behind, armed with her own interpretation of the teachings of Nothing. She joined the Pan Cosmic Command to become one of its leaders, known as a Gul Moff.Pan Post 106, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. Her fellow Gul Moffs were divided in their opinion of her. For example, Gul Moff Pfaxarxis thought she was too brutal and that perhaps the Pan Cosmic Command would be better off without her, while the Ichron saw her as a valuable asset.Pan Post 122, Pan Page 4, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. Time Lock War Peysiant Guril led her forces into the Time Lock War in the four-way battle between the God-Monarchs, the High Empire, and Ameryl's God-Killer Machine.Pan Post 117, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. She was responsible for much destruction, including the annihilation of the Shard,Pan Post 130, Pan Page 4, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. but was ultimately trapped in the time lock with Highemperor, Imeryn, and Ameryl.Pan Post 135, Pan Page 4, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Hypericumite Characters Category:Religious Characters Category:Follower of Nothing